Yuna and Seymour
by NarakusGirlJ
Summary: What if Yuna got married to Seymour, and lived with him? Romance and drama, one shot.


This fanfic is about Final Fantasy X. It contains no spoilers, and it's about what if Yuna and Seymour got married? So they are married and here the fic starts…

Yuna swallowed hard. She had gotten married to Seymore. And now she was his wife. She looked outside the bathroom window. And she thought of her friends she missed the most. Tidus, Lulu, Kimari, Rikku, Sir Auron and Wakka. How she missed them so much. But she had to get married. For the people of Spira. So maybe it could bring a little peace before Sin comes again. Yuna did not love Seymour, she was in love with Tidus. But she gave her faith for others, because that is what a summoner did.

Yuna was wearing blue tang top, jeans and working gloves. She was cleaning the bathroom, but once again her thoughts interrupted her work. Then Yuna felt like someone was watching her. So she slowly turned around. _He _was there. Seymour. He was leaning against the bathroom door grinning at her.

"How- how long have you been here?" She asked surprised.

"Long enough Yuna. You should not be cleaning the bathroom. The wife of a Maester, cleaning." Then he started laughing silently. He looked at her lustfully. "Come Yuna." He called her.

Yuna got up. Her heart started to beat a little faster. Seymour smiled at her. He was quite handsome. His long blue hair and deep eyes. He was very tall and in good shape. As Yuna stepped out the bathroom he started to walk in front of her. He expected her to follow and she did. Seymour walked up a numerous amount of stairs, and the stopped in front of his chamber. A guard was standing there. He looked at him and Yuna. He moved out of the room. Seymour walked in, his back to Yuna.

_Why is he bringing me in here? Oh no… he wants to… I must do it, for the people of Spira. So they can smile a little until I defeat Sin. I must be strong, this is my destiny. _Yuna tried to convince herself. She was his wife after all.

"Come Yuna. Sit down." Seymour's calm and mellow voice gave her orders. Yuna sat down on the edge of his bed. He sensed she was nervous and scared. He walked up in front of her and bent down.

His lips reached hers, and he started to kiss her. Yuna's heart started to beat faster. He was a good kisser. But she did not even move her lips. He pulled back. "Yuna, you can kiss back you know." He told her looking in her blue and green eye.

Yuna nodded. She was serious now. He smiled. He liked how she took everything so seriously. Even if it was just kissing. Then he started to kiss again and she helped out. Seymour brought his hands to her shoulder and slowly sliding them down her arms. His hand found her waist. Then he pulled away again, this time kissing around her neck and ear. As he did, he started to pull her shirt off and Yuna stiffen.

Her heart started to beat faster again. _For Spira.. I have to do it. _She felt power less. And she was.

Seymour pulled off her shirt and made her get up. "Yuna, you are my wife now." He looked at her deeply.

"Yes, I am Maester Seymour." She answered.

He smiled. "You can call me Seymour."

Then he started to kiss her and undress her. He pulled off his own close. Then gently he brought her in his bed. He looked again in her eyes. Yuna could not help but blush. He was so close to her, and he was holding her so tightly. The he whispered in her ear: "It will hurt a little."

Before she could stop him, he started. Yuna held his back so tightly, and stopped breathing. Then it was over. He was in. And gently he started to kiss her again around the neck and her lips.

Yuna's mind was blank. She just let him do whatever he wanted to do, trying not to get his attention. Then before she knew it, he got up and started to dress again. She quickly got up as well and put back on the clothes.

Seymour smiled at her. He took a long look at her again then left the room. She heard him go down the stairs. She collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. She could not believe she was married with him. And that she had to continue her pilgrimage with all her friends after doing that. She knew she was never to be the same again. Yuna let out a tear.

She sacrificed her life for the people. To make them happy. She was going to die saving them, by killing Sin. To know that you were born to please others and to never show your true emotions was not easy. But Yuna was such a strong person. That she dedicated her life for others. She would not let herself cry over that. She had to continue her mission, her destiny. To defeat Sin and bring peace all around Spira once more.

Authors note.

This is my very first FFX fanfic. I hope you liked it. BTW, this is a one shot, unless I get some better ideas to continue this fic. I hope you liked it! And I hope those who review have FFX fanfic of their own so I can read them!


End file.
